


【虫铁】我没想他

by Heritsu



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heritsu/pseuds/Heritsu
Summary: “春秋只转载要事，如果爱你欠意义，这眼泪无从安置。”





	【虫铁】我没想他

**Author's Note:**

> “春秋只转载要事，如果爱你欠意义，这眼泪无从安置。”

*Peter Parker视角

我做了一件坏事。

那天Betty和MJ在偷偷讨论她们偷偷溜进酒吧的事，用的是她们的旧证件，21周岁那张。在某件事之后我们拥有了两张证件，一张和普通人的一样，另一张在出生年份那里加了星号，旁边跟一个小小的5，看起来就像是游戏的第五代续作。

“我们只是在享受应有的待遇，别想着告状。”MJ努起了嘴唇，手刀在脖子狠狠比划一下。

我识相地给嘴巴拉上拉链，女人可怕起来并不会考虑你是不是蜘蛛侠。Ned拍了拍我的肩膀，问我今晚要不要一起看《游侠索罗》，他家买了新的电视机。我没看过这个，还挺想看的，但我在那时候已经开始计划着那件坏事，所以我说，“我有更重要的事呢。”他真体贴，比了个OK的手势，低声凑到我的耳边说，“蜘蛛侠任务，我懂的。”

他才没懂。不是蜘蛛侠，是Peter Parker决定去做一件坏事。

晚上十点半的时候，May把卧室的灯啪嗒一下关掉了，半个小时前她打开我的房门，提醒我早点睡觉。我答应了她，然后在半小时后打开了卧室的窗户跳出去——当然穿了制服，我可不想邻居家的老太太看见普通高中生在房顶上跳来跳去。

我得到了一瓶酒，用我的旧证件。

进门之前我在巷子里把衣服换了，希望这里没有爱拍照的变态，好在我身边也没有喝醉酒的女孩，不然就说不清楚了。刚刚我看见了很多——喝醉酒的人，摊在地上的，挂在墙上的，呕吐物和眼泪还有剩下的半瓶倒出的酒混成一团。我有些难过，因为我正要去买酒，但我肯定自己不会变成这样，我会——倒在房顶上，在月亮把我打湿之后，太阳把我晒干之前，回到我的房间里去，May还在等我呢。

店主是个戴眼镜的老头，仔仔细细把证件看了好几遍，狐疑地问我，“你不是……？”

“我二十一岁了。”我回答他。

他相信了吗？我不知道，反正，我得到了我的酒。可能是他故意卖出去的，每个人都有伤心的权利，就算没有二十一岁。

我没有伤心，我就是想试试酒是什么味道，就现在，再等五年太久了。

月亮真的好大好圆，我本来想马上上来的，但是帮警察抓抢劫犯浪费了一点时间，我可能把那些家伙吓到了，我把那辆车拎起来，然后用蛛丝把他们一个个绑在路灯下面，我保证很牢固，这可是能拴住三个人类这么大的外星巨人的网，他们肯定解不开。但是我没想到警察先生也解不开，我只好蹲在那里帮他们弄开那些网。“对不起，我没想到会这样。”“没关系，谢谢你的帮忙。”他打着哈欠说道。明明我只是想做好事，为什么好像又给人添麻烦了。

但是不管怎么样，我上来了！还没开始喝酒，就像醉了一样躺在鱼鳞一样的瓦片上，有点硌人，老实说。我没带工具，那个小瓶盖特别难弄开，我只好把瓶颈掰断了，那些亮晶晶的液体流到我的手上，我想起那些喝醉的人，眼泪和酒流在一起，汇成又苦又咸的河流，然后蒸发掉，小水珠被风带走，在死海的上空下一场特大暴雨，所以死海的水也是又苦又咸的，像盐巴一样。MJ说她想去死海看看，那很酷，在水里漂浮着，那些水里除了人之外没有活着的东西，她说要一个人去，那就是除她之外，万物皆死的状态。我提醒她死海是活着的。她不是很高兴地瞪了我一眼，然后问我，Peter,你想去哪玩？

上次被问到这个问题的时候，我说，我想和你一起去加利福尼亚，看那些身上只挂了两块布料的腿长的像圆规一样的加州小姐。然后被骂了小小年纪不学好。这指控很不公平，有的人可以睡完花花公子一年十二期的封面模特，然后转头就骂别人是好色小鬼，太不公平了。不过也许世界上本来就没有公平可言，不然坏人就该早点消失，好人应该活得很长。

我不想去加利福尼亚啦！其实我还蛮宅的，一时半会没想好去哪里，但是回答不出来的话，不就说明我是个书呆子了吗？这多丢脸啊！于是我说，“我想去西伯利亚，阿富汗也不错。”我觉得这比去死海要酷得多，我正想和她分析一下，上课铃就响了。

那我自己想象一下，我把瓶子里的酒往嘴里倒。成功的大人都是用漂亮的玻璃杯装酒的，只有落魄的人和小鬼才这样喝酒。管他呢，我今年二十一岁！我倒的角度没选对，被呛得咳嗽起来。酒是辣的，不是辣椒那种浓郁逼人的辣，它更像是点着的小火滋滋地烤着喉咙，又像是细细的刀慢慢地割在表皮上，不痛，也不会流血，可是那种被切割的感觉很鲜明，难受得想掉眼泪。我没过一会就迷恋上了这种大人的饮料，喝得头晕眼花，脑子里原有的东西被掏空了，换成一片蒙昧的混沌，旋转的粉红色电火花代替了血管，流淌的，汹涌的，零散的记忆从盒子里哗啦一声倾倒出来，一直流一直飞，像是一整片瀑布，伸手去捞的话，掌心只能接到一小粒水珠，其它都劈头盖脸地溅到你身上去，不感冒是不可能的，我明天还要上学呢，可不能轻易感冒。所以我只是远远地看着它们哗啦啦地向下倒，从脑袋一直倒，落到胃里，再顺着食管逆流而上，在口腔里聚集成扁平的湖，压在舌根下面。我以为——它是苦的，但是好像还挺甜的，和沾满糖霜的草莓甜甜圈一样甜。我很久没吃甜甜圈了，因为我最喜欢的那家面包店老板不在皇后区开店了，我不知道他去哪里了，他每次都记得，草莓和巧克力各一半，我放学之后过来拿，包得严实一点，我要拿到很远的地方吃。他就嘟嘟囔囔说我是个麻烦小鬼，然后把外卖的箱子借给我，因为这个，吃了我半盒甜甜圈的人就说我像是个外卖员。也许老板不是故意不告诉我他搬店了，只是一直没找到我而已。那时候我都找不到我自己，我变成了什么呢？在外太空某颗遥远的星球上漂浮的诸多尘埃中的一粒，我的眼睛在天上，手却埋进了地里，任谁也不能把我完整地挑出来。可是我还是被拼好了，感谢科技，感谢魔法。我也蛮想试试看的，带上手套啪嗒一下打个响指许愿，不要走不要走不要走，求你了不要让他走。可我那时在干嘛呢，我在哭，哭有什么用嘛，眼泪又不能实现愿望。

所以我现在不哭了！谁都不准再嘲笑我是爱哭鬼。我仰着头对着月亮傻笑，笑嘛，总比哭要好，只要把嘴巴向上拉，最好再露出一点点牙齿，就能做出开心的样子，所有人都觉得笑是好的，所以所有人都笑呢。它真好，就那样远远地看着你，其实它没在看人，它忙着绕着地球转啊转的，一圈又一圈，只是顺便照耀一下住在地球上的人，于是人就觉得它陪着自己呢！少得意了，月亮有什么好看的呢，月亮坑坑洼洼的，自己还不会发光，等到太阳出来就躲得不见踪影了，它就是只能待在黑暗里面展现一下苍白的光辉的胆小鬼。

但是我还不想太阳出来。

我心满意足地躺在房顶上晒月亮，它还是和之前一样照耀着我，希望它没听见我骂它了，不然我会——很愧疚。我好像不太能喝醉，蜘蛛能量也太厉害了，那些酒精，亮晶晶的液体，没过一会就慢慢地消弭掉，又苦又咸的味道也不剩下，我的脑子又是我的脑子了，瀑布被整整齐齐地叠好收到箱子里，就像是从来没被倒出来过一样。可我不太想清醒，我闭上眼睛，假装自己还在醉，那些夜风摇晃着我，但是它根本叫不醒一个在装睡的人。我想象一下，如果我身在西伯利亚，那么就不是这种温温柔柔的风了，那是夹着土腥的泥和水腥的雪，铺天盖地地向你涌过来，我这样躺着，它会把我一点一点，从脚到头地埋葬掉，只剩下一片白茫茫的天地，把月亮也映成惨白色。我睁开眼睛，月亮啊，还是淡金色的，像是我刚刚喝掉的那些酒。

我看着它，我决定向它道歉，它不是胆小鬼，我才是胆小鬼。我要告诉它一个秘密，我对谁也没说过。其实……我现在还挺想哭的。它说，你哭嘛。但是我没有哭，它就一直安静地看着我。可是我没有哭，直到天亮了，太阳升起来了，也没有哭。


End file.
